Felix Wright vs
by Lilcross
Summary: This is NOT a parody. Felix Wright is a son of Athena, but not like you’d expect. Could this finally an OC story with style and substance? Find out! R&R! Full summary inside!


Felix Wright vs.

Summary: (This is NOT a parody.) Felix Wright is a son of Athena, but not like you'd expect. Could this finally an OC story with style and substance? Find out! R&R! Full summary inside!

Few things you need to know before you read this story.

This takes in Alternate Universe.

The prophecy never existed.

This is a story about finding your true self, love, redemption, brutality and other psychology issues later. Their will be gore, over the top action, language and crude humor. You should be thirteen or older to read this.

Percy and Felix go the same school and are friends and rivals.

Grover WILL be OOC at times. Don't worry, this is on purpose and part of the plot.

If you have only read the first book, you'll be fine.

I will be borrowing elements from my older fanfiction Brace Yourself. See if you can spot similarities later on!

If you're reading this specifically for romance by a specific couple, then don't read. Here's no guarantee I'm going with Percabeth on this one. (Though I must admit, I'm leaning towards it as of now to be honest.) And I don't approve of Thuke, so that's not going to happen.

If you spot any flaws or have any problems, _tell me in your review_.

Most chapters will take place in Felix's POV, though I will occasionally switch with Percy's and maybe Grover's.

Know that if you read this story, I really appreciate it when you review. Whether it's flame or criticism or praise, it gives you a warm feeling inside to know that someone took time out of their day to read and comment on it.

ENJOY!

STORY STARTAZE!: "Man, my life is BORING!" I yelled as I sent my fist flying near Percy's face, who successfully dodged it by weaving his head to the left. My fist collided against the solid brick wall with a crunch.

"Yea?" He asked me with a smug smile.

"Yea!" My hand had gone numb, and I tried to shake some feeling into it.

"Well, in your stupid attempt to make yours interesting, you hurt your hand. See where your stupid logic gets you? Speaking of stupid, Felix, what we are doing right here, right now, is. Why the heck are we hanging out in the boys' bathroom?"

The smell of urine was getting to me, and I started to wonder myself before I recalled.

"Waiting to fight a delinquent, of course!"

"If we attacked a random kid who strolled in here, _we _would be the delinquents!"

"Oh, yeah. Man, wouldn't that be ironic!"

Percy smacked himself in the head, (Though he didn't know I can hear him chuckling under his breath.) washed his hands, and walked out.

Before I followed suit, I checked myself out in the mirror. I straitened up my silver fuax hairstyle to make it a tad spikier, (My hair used to be blonde, but I thought it made me look like a wuss so I dyed it black and silver.) looked into my gray, bold and intelligent eyes, and then smacked myself in the face to fire myself up for a new day.

On the way out the door, I heard the words "There's no way Felix is the son of Athena. There's just no way. He's so _stupid_."

I looked around to see Grover talking to Mr. Burners. Personally, I thought Mr. Burners was pretty cool. He expects me to do my best, and doesn't lower his standers just because I have dyslexia and ADHD like the other teachers do. Hearing Grover tell him I was stupid was made me so angry I accidentally revealed something I have been trying to hide for months. My real personality, that is.

"I can hear you, you know."

Grover jumped so hard I could swear he would leap right out of his skin.

"I don't know how Athena is, but my mothers name is Minerva; and she's dead!"

Grover's eyes got big, and he cowered behind Mr. Burner's wheelchair. I heard Grover whispering something, (which made furious that he was ignoring Me.) so I raised my voice.

"Sorry, but I don't stand for people to insult my intelligence. My I.Q. is over 170. I only lower my grades purposely to test out my theories on society and my peers. Needless to say, having a low profile suits me. You've pissed me off. That's not a good thing. I'm afraid you're the stupid one for letting me hear you call me stupid because now _I'm going to pound you're stupid head into the ground with the bottom of my shoe simply because you called me stupid, stupid!"_  
I pounded my fist into my hand and stormed over towards them.

"Now, Felix. Calm down. I don't want to hurt one of my students."

"Oh, so you're on _his _side?" This made me even hotter, and I winded my arm at a rapid speed.

Mr. Burner wheeled his way towards me. "Stop this nonsense right now, Felix. Are you so insecure you go around beating up people who call you stupid?"

"No, I don't like it when someone humiliates me in front of someone I respect." I felt my pace slowing down, bit by bit.

"I respect the fact that you respect me, as I do you; but I can't allow my precious students to fight over something so trivial."

"Oh, it won't be much of a fight; trust me on that!"

"Felix, please calm down. This isn't like you. You can't be consumed by anger, or else you're nothing more than a fool with an attitude; no matter how smart you are."

I stopped in my tracks, took a deep breath, and let it out.

_He's right._

I gave a respectful bow to Mr. Burner. "I'm sorry." I looked up to see his reaction. It was a truly a sight to behold. He looked like he could be wise old man who lived for centuries, even though he's middle aged. Something caught my eye, though.

Grover peered over Mr. Burner's head and gave me The Finger.

My mind went blank. I guess my brain couldn't see the controls, because I felt completely out of it. All I knew was that I needed to punch a whole where Grover's stomach should be.

"Felix…"

I rolled up my sleeves and drew back my fist.

_Just a few feet away._

Grover cowered behind Mr. Burner's chair once more.

_I'll kill him._

Mr. Burner stood up, and the last thing I remembered was hooves and blackness.

A/N: As of now, I can't remeber how to spell Chirons old name. Tell me in your review, please.


End file.
